Halestorm
by hope2x
Summary: This is something I referenced in Ch 8 of To Remember Her Happy Ending. Regina catches Emma taking care of herself and decides to teach her about patience. Mostly smut here.


**So this story was referenced in ch 8 of To Remember Her Happy Ending and i knew i would have to write that out at some point. Originally when writing that first scene i was listening to I Get Off by Halestorm.**

"What's that stuff Mommy?" Jamie pressed his face against the diner's glass and pointed out.

"It's hail. They're pieces of ice. We can't go outside till it's over." She walked over to him and knelt down, running her hands down his little arms.

"Cause it would hurt if they fell on our heads."

"Yes darling." She smiled, placing a small kiss on the boy's head.

He yawned, not for the first time in the last hour and she knew it wouldn't be long till the child couldn't keep his eyes open. It was just about his bedtime and Regina was wishing they would have just gone home when the sky had clouded over instead of staying late with Granny to work on the pies and cider for the festival this weekend. The storm had come out of nowhere and now Regina and Jamie were trapped at the diner. Hearing her phone beep, she lifted the device and smiled at the text from her wife.

**Hey babe. Any idea when you'll be home? It's getting late.**

**I promise as soon as the storm passes. I don't want to take Jamie out in case the roads are bad. **

**Well it needs to pass like now because I need you.**

Regina cocked her head, wondering what she meant.

**Can you call someone else?**

**Um no. I NEED you Regina. You. Now.**

Regina laughed out loud in realization and Granny looked over from the counter.

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing. Sometimes I just wonder if I married a seventeen year old boy." She laughed again and Granny just shook her head in amusement.

"Ah so the sheriff is missing her queen eh?" Granny winked and Regina couldn't suppress a smile.

**Well my dear you are going to have to wait.**

Emma's reply was almost instant.

**I can't!**

**You can and you WILL wait for me. **

**Fine**

Regina could see Emma's signature pout so perfectly in her mind. Well her horny, insatiable wife was just going to have to be a little patient. Placing her phone in her purse, she saw Jamie's eyes fluttering and waked back to him. As she lifted him into her arms, she let her body and the sound of the storm rock her little boy to sleep.

* * *

Emma threw her phone onto the bed indignantly. She had expected Regina back by now and been imagining everything they would be doing to each other. _Vividly_ imagining. Now she was rearing to go and Regina was gone indefinitely. With Henry away at football camp and Jamie with Regina, Emma was completely alone and had no one to distract her.

After pouting for several minutes, the blonde undressed to take a cold shower, hoping to calm herself down a bit. Unfortunately, although the cold water had temporarily taken the edge off, the moment Emma was dried off and standing naked in her room, looking at the bed she shared with Regina, that heat immediately returned and only increased.

Emma dropped straight down on the bed, face first. She groaned, pressing her legs together to try and quell the ache. No matter what, she just couldn't seem to concentrate on anything but her drop dead gorgeous wife. She shifted a bit and moved her hand down in between her legs, holding it tightly between her thighs to create some pressure.

As she turned onto her back, the movement caused a bit of friction right at her most sensitive spot and Emma hummed in pleasure. She let her fingers continue but just slowly, circling her clit and releasing more and more tension. Part of her knew she should wait, Regina would not approve. But the bigger part of her just had to have her release. Now.

With a pleased moan, she slipped a single finger inside her own entrance. In the same way they would typically tease each other, she moved just the one finger in and out a few times as she got wetter. When she pushed the second finger in, Regina's name started slipping from her lips. That seemed completely unavoidable as it was her wife's face and body that were consuming her thoughts.

Her breath grew heavier and her moans louder. So loud that she didn't hear the door open. She did however hear the harsh clearing of Regina's throat. Emma froze, moving only her head to see the dark eyes on her. Regina stalked towards the bed, never breaking eye contact. Without a word, Regina grabbed Emma's wrist from it's position and pulled it all the way above the sheriff's head, pining it down. She shook her head before leaning over Emma to the bedside table where the sheriff's badge and handcuffs lay.

Emma's eyes widened slightly as Regina grabbed her handcuffs and locked one around her wrist before grabbing the other and repeating the action with them secured around a wooden slate. Satisfied, Regina leaned over her, planting a hand on either side of Emma's arms. They still held each other's intense gaze as Regina moved until they were only an inch apart.

"I believe I specifically told you to wait for me." She was using her authoritative tone that immediately increased the throbbing between Emma's legs. "I believe I have also told you on numerous occasions that _I _am the _only_ one who is allowed to touch you. And that includes you."

No matter how much Emma might fight for control when they were together, Regina's dominant side always, without fail, aroused the sheriff to no end. She was even more uncomfortable now though, aching desperately to be touched by the intoxicating woman.

"Regina I-"

"No talking." Regina placed a hand over Emma's mouth, silencing her immediately. "You need to be punished. I'm going to teach you to be a little more patient next time."

She let one hand wander down Emma's body until she reached the sensitive nub. She grazed her fingers right over it, dipping them just barely inside and smirked at the sharp gasp from the bound woman who lurched at the contact. Regina chuckled darkly before taking the moist fingers in between her lips and sucking sensually. She added an extra sway to her step as she left the frustrated blonde and disappeared into the bathroom.

Emma groaned, slamming her head back into the pillow. She spent several agonizing moments alone, twisting and rubbing her legs together. She knew the wait was part of her punishment but it didn't usually feel this brutal. She thought she was used to it by now. Denying Emma was always an effective tool for Regina as the insatiable blonde would generally break almost immediately just at the threat.

Ten minutes later, by the time Emma was ready to burst, Regina finally emerged. Emma decided quickly that it was worth the wait. Her wife, clad in nothing but a smirk, strutted confidently across the room, straight to the dresser drawer. While Emma knew exactly what the brunette was retrieving, she still couldn't control the involuntary gulp when Regina turned with the impressive strap-on in hand. Regina made an art out of donning the piece, tightening the straps around her thin waist.

Now Emma expected it when Regina crawled onto the bed, letting the tip of the dildo graze teasingly across her heated flesh. But when she was ready for the toy to be led inside of her, it wasn't. Instead Regina placed the weight of the object on top of Emma's clit. She bit her lip hard when Regina started rotating her hips, letting the motion create the friction Emma was so desperate for. She could feel her arousal build higher and higher and started moving her own hips to increase the pressure. Just when she was moving towards the edge, Regina lifted completely off her.

"Oh my dear, you didn't really think it would be that easy did you?" With an evil smirk, Regina leaned over to the bedside table again.

This time, she opened the drawer and retrieved her next toy. Pulling the wand up into view, Emma was both excited and even more frustrated, realizing just how torturous this could be. When it came to teasing, Regina was out matched.

Regina kept the wand in her hand as she leaned over Emma again, lowering her face until if hovered right over the blonde's. Just as Emma tilted her chin up to connect their lips, Regina pulled back with a laugh. She used her free hand to grasp Emma's jaw and turn her head to the side. She pressed her lips right to the blonde's ear.

"Patience Miss Swan. I guess you still haven't grasped the concept."

Without warning, Regina bit down harshly on the lobe of her ear. Emma hissed but the sound almost immediately turned into a moan as she felt the pleasurable vibrations hit her clit. Regina turned up the vibrator and kept it in place while biting her way down Emma's neck and chest before taking one of the nipples into her mouth. She was no more gentle there and knew just how severely that would increase the pleasure for Emma. Once again, she could tell how close Emma was to the edge and after one more nip on her breast, she pulled off completely.

Emma lurched up again, trying to keep connection to the wonderful vibrations but to no avail. She let out a frustrated groan and pressed her eyes closed, missing the extremely self satisfied grin on Regina's face. Emma was trying so hard not to beg but she wasn't sure how long she could last.

Just as Emma was opening her eyes, she felt the tip of Regina's strap-on at her entrance. The brunette took the slowest pace as she pushed forward until she was completely inside Emma. Once again, Regina rotated her hips but kept everything slow. Knowing just how sensitive Emma was now, Regina used just the slightest pressure as she set the vibrator on Emma's clit. When the blonde started shaking, Regina lifted it off again.

"Oh for God's sake Regina, I'm sorry! I should have waited!" Emma jerked her arms against the cuffs and threw her head back down. Regina just laughed.

"Yes. You should have."

Regina dropped the vibrator on the bed before taking a strong hold on Emma's hips. Spreading her own knees a bit further to gain the proper leverage, Regina started moving in and out faster and harder. She didn't falter or slow in the least and so within a minute, both women were covered with a thin sheen of sweat.

A small smile was coming over Emma's face as she felt her release near. But then just as she was at the edge again, Regina pulled out. Emma's eyes widened in shock.

"Damn it! Okay okay I'm begging. Please Regina. I promise I will always wait for you okay? I promise. _Please_ just let me come!" She was breathing hard and Regina smirked.

"So who is allowed to touch you Emma?"

"You."

"Who else?"

"No one else Regina, only you."

"That's right. _Only_ me."

Regina re positioned herself and turned the vibrator on again. Just as she was slipping inside, she pressed the wand against Emma's clit. Once again, she started up an intense rhythm. She kept the movement and the pressure with the vibrator as she leaned down and reattached her lips to Emma's neck.

Emma was lifting her hips in sequence with each of Regina's thrusts and tilted her head to allow her wife even more access. The combination of Regina's tongue and teeth, the vibrations and the thrusting strap-on were lifting Emma up so high, she knew she just wouldn't survive if Regina denied her again. Luckily, that didn't seem to be the case this time. Regina somehow managed to increase her pace even more that was all it took.

All of Emma's muscles contracted and her entire body shook as one of her most intense orgasms overtook her completely. Her back arched impossibly high as her mouth opened and a scream erupted. The entire bed shook and the wooden slates creaked as Emma pulled hard against the restraints. The intensity was so overwhelming, that before she had come down from the high, she actually lost consciousness.

Regina was feeling pretty proud of her accomplishment and couldn't wipe the smug grin from her face. She used the moment to remove her strap-on and uncuff her wife. Laying on her side next to Emma, she grazed her fingers over her sweaty forehead, brushing the blonde hairs away. It was with that movement that Emma's eyes fluttered open again.

"That's my girl. Come back to me." She kept her fingers in Emma's hair and the blonde smiled lazily at her.

"My God woman. What the hell did you just do to me?" She laughed and Regina joined her.

"Well hopefully I just taught you a little lesson about patience." She gave her award winning smirk and Emma laughed again.

"I don't know. My _im_patience led to an earth shattering orgasm so…" She trailed off and Regina wrapped her hands around Emma's reddened wrists and held them above her head again.

"You had that earth shattering orgasm because you had to wait for it. But don't you dare think of pulling that again. I took mercy on you this time. Next time I think i'll just leave you cuffed all night"

"Fine. Can you please kiss me now?"

Regina smiled and released Emma's wrists. She brought her hands down to her wife's cheeks and leaned in, finally attaching their lips. Emma brought her arms around Regina's waist and pulled her down snugly next to her. After a moment, she pulled back.

"I can't believe you Miss Swan'd me." She scoffed and Regina laughed.

"You were bad, _Miss Swan_." She leaned in a kissed her again. "And by the way, I thought you were going to break the headboard."

She looked pointedly at the now fragile looking wooden slates. Emma looked from them back to Regina and formed her own smirk.

"I wonder if I can make _you_ break it." With that, Emma had them flipped over before the brunette could object.

The headboard didn't actually break but it certainly did gain a few more chips in the wood that night.

**Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


End file.
